Giant Octopus
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =Oodako.jpg |caption =The Giant Octopus in King Kong vs. Godzilla |name =Giant Octopus |species = Pulpo Gigante |nicknames =Daidako, Oodako, Giant Devilfish |height =~15 meters |length =~50 meters |weight =~1,000 tons |forms =Ninguna |relationships =Ninguna |controlled =Nadie |allies = Ninguno |enemies =King Kong, Frankenstein, Gaira |created =Eiji Tsuburaya |portrayed =Puppet, Octopi |firstappearance =King Kong vs. Godzilla |latestappearance =Kong: Skull Island |suits =ShodaiDako |roar = }} Daidako (大ダコ , Daidako, lit. Large Octopus) es un pulpo gigante creado por Toho que apareció en la película de 1962, King Kong vs. Godzilla. Name El nombre oficial de Toho para la criatura es "Daidako", o "Giant Octopus", como se muestra en el material promocional para Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. Así como el sitio web. "Oodako" es un apodo fanmade que se traduce a pulpo gigante, como Ookondoru para el cóndor gigante. History Showa Series ''[[King Kong vs. Godzilla|'King Kong vs. Godzilla']] En ''King Kong vs. Godzilla, Giant Octopus se arrastra a tierra en la isla de Farou y ataca una cabaña de la aldea en un intento de obtener el jugo especial de la baya del soma que los nativos almacenan allí. Los nativos, junto con miembros de una compañía farmacéutica, intentan derrotar al pulpo gigante con lanzas y escopetas, pero en vano. Entonces King Kong aparece detrás de una cerca de madera gigante, desmenuzándola con sus manos desnudas y lanzando las piezas en el pulpo gigante. Kong coge el pulpo gigante, pero el pulpo se aferra firmemente a la cabeza de Kong. Después de una breve lucha, Kong tira del monstruo y lo lanza al suelo. Entonces lanza dos rocas a la cabeza del Pulpo Gigante. El Octopus gigante huye de regreso a la playa y presumiblemente regresó al mar. ''[[Frankenstein vs. Baragon (1965 film)|'Frankenstein vs. Baragon']] En el final alternativo para la película, después de que Frankenstein derrota Baragon, el pulpo gigante viene del mar y lucha Frankenstein. Frankenstein lucha ferozmente, pero no puede competir con los gigantescos tentáculos del Pulpo Gigante. El Octopus gigante arrastra a Frankenstein en el agua, aparentemente a su muerte. War of the Gargantuas En War of the Gargantuas, Giant Octopus ataca un barco de pesca, pero es derrotado por el Gargantua Verde, Gaira. Filmography *King Kong vs. Godzilla'' *''Frankenstein vs. Baragon'' (Final Alternativo) *''War of the Gargantuas'' *Kong: Skull Island (Cameo) Gallery Roar Giant Octopus Roars (Showa Series)|The Giant Octopus' roars Trivia *Concept art of the Giant Octopus for Godzilla: Final Wars exists, meaning that it was originally intended to appear. *The inclusion of the Giant Octopus in Toho's vast slate of monsters may be the fulfillment of a dream of special effects director Eiji Tsuburaya, who had always wished to make a monster film with a giant octopus. *For the Giant Octopus scene in King Kong vs. Godzilla, four live octopuses were used. They were forced to move among the miniature huts by having hot air blown onto them. After the filming of that scene was finished, three of the four were released. The fourth became special effects director Eiji Tsuburaya's dinner. Along with the live animals, two rubber octopus props were built, with the larger one being covered with plastic wrap to simulate mucus. Some stop motion tentacles were also created for the scene where the octopus grabs a native and tosses him. **The larger octopus prop would later find a name, Sudar, in an episode of Ultra Q. Stock footage of both Sudar and the Giant Octopus's attacks were then used for Tsuburaya Production's Fight! Mighty Jack. *The Giant Octopus is one of the four minor Showa era monsters, who include the Giant Lizard, Skeleturtle, the Giant Condor, the Giant Sea Serpent, and the Giant Octopus, to have received one or more official toys.Y-MSF Octopus & Sea Snake figures Set B - Tempting Toys and CollectiblesClub Tokyo The others are Skeleturtle, the Giant Condor and the Giant Sea Serpent. References Poll Do you like Oodako? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Aquatic Creatures